1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to railroad switch mechanisms and, more particularly, to an ergonomic hand throw arm that is connectable with a switch machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of known railroad switch mechanisms are used for switching trains between a first set of railroad tracks and a second set of railroad tracks. Switch mechanisms typically are operatively connected with a pair of movable tracks that are selectively engagable with a first substantially stationary stock rail and with a substantially stationary stock rail.
Most, if not all, railroad switch mechanisms in use in the United States include a power apparatus, a locking apparatus, and a detection apparatus that extend between the switch machine and the movable tracks. The power apparatus provides the motile force to move the movable tracks from a first position engaged with the first stock rail to a second position engaged with the second stock rail. The locking apparatus retains the movable tracks in either the first position or the second position. The detection apparatus detects the position of the movable tracks with respect to the first and second stock rails to determine whether or not the movable tracks are correctly positioned.
Most switch machines include an electric motor as part of the power apparatus to provide the motile force that drives the movable tracks between the first and second positions. Most switch machines additionally have a hand throw arm that is connected with the power apparatus and that is manually pivotable between a first orientation and a second orientation to move the movable tracks between the first and second positions. The throw arm in the first orientation is typically oriented generally parallel with the railroad tracks and extends in a first direction away from the switch machine. The throw arm in the second orientation likewise typically is oriented generally parallel with the railroad tracks but extends away from the switch machine in a second direction opposite the first direction.
In manually moving the throw arm between the first and second orientations, a workman typically manually grasps the free end of the throw arm and pivots it upward and then downward through an arc of approximately 180xc2x0. Such manual shifting of the throw arm between the first and second orientations in order to move the movable tracks between the first and second positions typically is performed during a power outage or can be performed by a trainman who, when approaching the switch machine on a train, observes that the switch machine requires shifting between the first and second orientations. Manual shifting may also be performed in the event of a failure of a component of the power apparatus or in the absence of an electric motor. While such throw arms have typically been effective for their intended purposes, such throw arms have not, however, been without limitation.
In pivoting the throw arm between the first and second orientations, it has typically been necessary for a workman to bend over to lift the free end of the throw arm disposed adjacent the track, and must thereafter bend over a second time when repositioning the throw arm at its destination. Such bending, lifting, and pushing imparts great stresses to the lumbar region of the spine with the resultant potential for spinal injuries as a result of moving the throw arm between the first and second orientations. Additionally, the movable tracks are relatively heavy, and the mechanism that shifts the movable tracks between the first and second positions may be rusted, frozen, or dirty, such that the forces required to move the movable tracks between the first and second positions is significant. Moreover, the throw arm itself is relatively heavy and may include supplementary weights at the free end thereof in order to resist the throw arm from unintentionally moving between the first and second orientations during the passage of a train.
All of these factors increase to the level of force that must be applied by a workman while bending over, and likewise increase the potential for spinal injury to the workman. As a result, it has been known for workmen to use their feet to initially pivot the throw arm upward as well as to finally pivot the throw arm downward when pivoting the throw arm between the first and second orientations in order to avoid excessive lifting while bending over. Pivoting the throw arm with the foot has the potential, however, to damage the switch mechanism and to cause injury to the workman. It is thus desired to proved an improved hand throw arm for a railroad switch mechanism that reduces the potential for injury to a workman when pivoting the throw arm between the first and second orientations and that also resists the workman from pivoting the throw arm with a foot.
In view of the foregoing, an improved ergonomic hand throw arm for use in conjunction with a railroad switch machine includes an elongated shank and a head connected with one another. The shank includes a longitudinal axis, and the head includes a first opening and a second opening that are each offset in opposite directions from the longitudinal axis. The head includes an elongated rib that is disposed between the first and second openings and that extends in a direction that is substantially parallel with and may be in register with the longitudinal axis of the shank. The first and second openings are each elongated and are sized to permit the entry of a gloved hand therein yet resist the entry of a toe of a conventional steel toed boot or shoe that is manufactured according to Standard Z41 of the American National Standards Institute.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide an ergonomic hand throw arm that results in reduced spinal and other stresses to a workman who manually moves the throw arm between a first orientation and a second orientation.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an ergonomic hand throw arm having a first opening and a second opening that are offset in opposite directions from a longitudinal axis of the throw arm.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an ergonomic hand throw arm having a first opening and second opening that are favorably positioned relatively closer to a workman who is to manually pivot the throw arm between a first orientation and second orientation, yet is configured to resist the workman from misusing a switch machine to which the throw arm is operatively connected by resisting the entry into the openings of a toe of a steel toed boot or shoe.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an ergonomic hand throw arm having an elongated shank and a head, with the head including an elongated rib that is interposed between a first opening and a second opening formed in the head.
Accordingly, an aspect of the present invention is to provide a throw arm for a railroad switch machine, in which the general nature of the throw arm can be generally stated as including an elongated shank having a longitudinal axis, and a head connected with the shank, the shank being structured to be operatively connected with the railroad switch machine, the head being formed with a first opening and a second opening spaced from one another, and the first and second openings each being generally offset in opposite directions from the longitudinal axis of the shank.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a railroad switch mechanism, the general nature of which can be stated as including a switch machine and a throw arm operatively connected with the switch machine, the throw arm including an elongated shank and a head having a longitudinal axis, the head being disposed on an end of the shank opposite the switch machine, the head being formed with a first opening and a second opening spaced from one another, and the first and second openings each being generally offset in opposite directions from the longitudinal axis of the shank.